


Il viaggio

by LaraDAmore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay Sex, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: "Stai tremando, Yuuri. Ti accarezzo il viso e tu mi inviti, baciandomi la mano, a maggior riguardo nei tuoi confronti. Ti rispondo che non devi temermi. Di fidarti dei miei sentimenti.Come potrei farti del male, se è l'amore a misurare ogni mio gesto?Ancora non puoi saperlo, mio giovane amante, ma non esiste dolore che non si possa compensare con il piacere di donarsi. Tuttavia non ha alcuna importanza, poiché questa sera sono qui per insegnartelo."





	

**_L'_** eco della vittoria ci accompagna fino alla camera d'albergo, nel silenzio dei nostri pensieri. Poi la porta si chiude e il mondo resta fuori, lasciandoci alla notte. È la nostra prima volta da amanti e già bramo, ingordo, di divorarti piano e con gusto, fino all'alba di domani.

 

Ti ho atteso così tanto, Yuuri. Per tutto il corso della gara la pazienza è rimasta scolpita sul mio volto a dispetto del batticuore scalpitante, dimostrandoti di essere per te un mentore esemplare, in grado di mettere da parte ogni esigenza di uomo innamorato. Ma adesso che hai ottenuto il traguardo che certamente meriti è giunto il tempo di arrogarmi qualcosa di più, e tu, con quel sorriso pregno di altrettanto desiderio, mi hai appena sussurrato il tuo sì.

Arrossisci in modo delizioso quando ti prendo un bacio senza chiedertelo, ma non temo il tuo rifiuto; so esattamente che mi vuoi, almeno quanto ti voglio io, dal momento che i tuoi occhi, legandosi ai miei, brillano sognanti per tutto il tempo che le nostre labbra si assaggiano a vicenda. Mentre ti conduco per mano sul letto assecondo la tua timidezza, affidando alla luce lunare che trapela dall'ampia finestra il compito di avvolgerci in una delicata atmosfera. Affinché, nell'oscurità, non mi sfugga anche solo la sfumatura più lieve di una tua emozione.

Voglio conoscere tutto di te, saccheggiare ogni piccola debolezza e renderla fulcro di fascino. In cambio, io ti dono la mia parte più onesta, il crudo me stesso e la sua spietata aggressività. Te lo dimostro da subito trascinandoti alle spalle contro al mio petto inquieto, per trarre vantaggio della tua temporanea sorpresa e marchiarti come mio con un piccolo morso sul collo mentre ti adagio prono, su lenzuola leggere. La mia impudenza ti scatena un brivido e un timido mugugno mi solletica l'inventiva su cos'altro potrei farti, per strapparti un grido d'eccitazione sincero. Tu però mi sfuggi via, forse un po' sorpreso da te stesso e anche un po' pentito di aver ceduto tanto presto alle mie avances, perché tremi appena ti riprendo sotto il mio controllo, questa volta senza alcuna via di fuga. Ti ho reso mio ostaggio, ma ti tranquillizzo subito di non volerti fare alcun male nella dolcezza di parole carezzevoli, bisbigliate piano al tuo orecchio intanto che, tra un bacio e l'altro, ci affrettiamo a svestirci l'un l'altro. Via la giacca, la camicia e la tua orribile cravatta di cui ridiamo insieme; esorcizziamo la tensione che, inevitabilmente, si è accesa tra noi. Sembri a tuo agio, incredibilmente sereno, ma poi nel momento in cui ti slaccio la cintura ecco che tu, pessimo attore, mostri la tua innocente paura e cerchi di fermare il gioco. Invano.

Perdono la tua indecisione, perché mi intenerisce. Per questa ragione ti sconto un attimo, il tempo di un tuo sospiro che spezzo sulle mie labbra, soggiogandoti con feroce seduzione fino a quando non avverto nel bacio la tua resa.

Separandoci sento il tuo cuore gridare forte, è come l'avessi accanto al mio.

Rilassati, ti chiedo, socchiudendoti gli occhi. Voglio proteggere il tuo pudico sguardo mentre di spoglio del tutto e anche un po' me stesso, travolto da un'emozione incontrollabile che sfigura la mia maschera austera.

Trattengo il fiato contemplando le tue nudità e immaginando di plasmarle sotto le mie mani avide, mi esalto come un artista davanti a una tela di pregiata fattura. Questo corpo di velluto bianco è finalmente mio, mi ripeto incredulo. Le mie dita possono toccarlo, vagare indisturbate in un lungo e premuroso pellegrinaggio che parte dal disegno gentile della tua mandibola, prosegue sulla gola, la deliziosa infossatura tra la base del collo e la congiunzione delle clavicole e si conclude sul petto glabro, dove i due capezzoli turgidi stuzzicano la curiosità della mia bocca. Sei visibilmente ansioso, ma comunque rimani docile sotto le mie cure, anche quando oltrepasso le linee delicate dei tuoi fianchi e ti trattengo i glutei tra le cosce, cosicché la mia erezione possa pregustarne il calore. Stai tremando, Yuuri. Ti accarezzo il viso e tu mi inviti, baciandomi la mano, a maggior riguardo nei tuoi confronti. Ti rispondo che non devi temermi. Di fidarti dei miei sentimenti.

Come potrei farti del male, se è l'amore a misurare ogni mio gesto?

Ancora non puoi saperlo, mio giovane amante, ma non esiste dolore che non si possa compensare con il piacere di donarsi. Tuttavia non ha alcuna importanza, poiché questa sera sono qui per insegnartelo.

Serpeggiando su di te placo i tuoi brividi d'insicurezza, a poco a poco ti avvolgo tra le mie spire e bruciamo insieme in un fuoco di lussuria, tra gemiti d'estasi. Sento le tue gambe avvolgermi, la tua schiena si inarca e la tua virilità si erge fiera, implorandomi un'attenzione che mi premuro di soddisfare. Se all'inizio provi a fermare la mia mano, ti arrendi poco dopo e ti lasci andare, godendo di me e con me, finché non ti resta più lucidità sufficiente per zittire la tua voce, sempre più alta, sempre più vera. Te ne rendi conto e per questo cerchi di correre al riparo, affondando il viso su un cuscino che ti sfilo prontamente via dalle mani tremanti.

Non nasconderti alla mia vista, voglio bearmi dello spettacolo che sei. Della purezza nel tuo sguardo d'ambra, del candore della tua pelle, della lucentezza nei tuoi capelli di seta nera. Sarebbe un peccato perderti così, in questo momento. Hai in te la sensualità che ti ho visto sfoggiare con fierezza in pista e l'idea che sia stato mio il merito, questa sera, e non la tua passione innata per il pattinaggio, mi strappa più di un battito dal petto.

Schiudo le tue labbra sulle mie mentre intanto ti penetro con un dito, pronto a consolarti per l'inaspettata intrusione con baci pregni di tenerezza. Aspetto la regolarità del tuo respiro per osare con un secondo, che accetti con coraggio. Solo una lacrima solitaria tradisce il tuo disagio, della quale ti sbarazzi sbattendo le tue lunghe ciglia.

Sei bello da togliere il fiato, mio incantatore, non ho più le forze per resisterti oltre. E fremendo mi insinuo in te, incapace di aspettare un secondo di più. Non ti sfugge neanche un lamento mentre prendo spazio tra le tue carni, prendi dei respiri profondi quando vuoi fermarmi e mi stringi forte per incitarmi. È buffo, sembrerebbe che i ruoli si siano improvvisamente ribaltati; ora sono io a tremare, travolto dall'intensità di un piacere mai provato in precedenti esperienze, e tu, con innata sapienza, mantieni la calma e mi guidi con delicatezza fino a penetrarti del tutto. Ma poi capisco che a corpi uniti, siamo divenuti anche un'unica essenza emozionale e consapevole di questo, chiudo gli occhi e gusto il viaggio nei sensi. Mi muovo in te che sei mare in tempesta, ora prudente, ora audace, in balia della tua voce di sirena che sussurra la sua via. Un attimo prima sei docile e sottomesso, quello dopo ribelle e violento; mi graffi la schiena, mi mordi le labbra, prendi e rendi con la mia stessa passione facendomi impazzire. È un atto così naturale, così autentico, come non potrebbe mai esserlo con nessun altro al mondo e mai lo sarà. Perché voglio solo te. E sono certo che per te è lo stesso. È detto in ogni gemito, è scritto sui nostri volti accalorati. Lo gridiamo con forza nei nostri batticuori, mentre ondeggiamo insieme in questo letto rovente.   
  
Ti regalo l'amplesso con una spinta profonda e tu, sussurrando il mio nome, lo doni a me. Sconvolgente quanto inaspettato, tanto che mi sorprendo a ringhiare il mio appagamento come una fiera catturata nella rete. 

Crollo tra le tue braccia, sfinito e confuso, deliziandomi del tuo dolce tepore e della tua risata cristallina.

Hai ragione a ridere di me, perché sono stato io, alla fine, quello costretto a urlare di piacere. Mi hai stupito, piccolo Yuuri. Ma se credi di aver vinto la nostra guerra tra le lenzuola, ti sbagli di grosso. Ho un appetito vivace e questo primo assaggio è stato un goloso e stuzzicante invito a divorarti ancora e ancora. Per tutta la notte.

Ti abbraccio anch'io, baciando ogni centimetro del tuo corpo che ormai mi appartiene.

Il nostro viaggio è appena all'inizio.


End file.
